I have my ways
by tomcat941
Summary: based on 3x07 Merlin and Arthur are in big danger, trapped and alone, Cenred uses there friendship to his own advantage. Basically because i didn't like the ending, and this will be continued now, 30 reviews! very Slight merlin/Morgana and Arthur/Gwen.
1. Chapter 1

_**Okay this is just an idea because I thought this episode could have been so much darker, I mean there escape plan was just foolish and uninventive. So I made this. I will continue depending on whether anyone likes it. It switches POV from Merlin and Arthur. And the part in Italics is the part from the episode.**_

"_But fair is for fools" His voice rung out, shattering all hope. "Take them away" His heart skipped a beat, anger filling his veins._

"_No! Their innocent!" He protested, trying to struggle free of his captives. _

"_No friend of Camelot is innocent" he replied, his voice both mocking and spiteful._

_They sat in the empty cell, empty despite the stashes of dirty hay, and chains hanging from the ceilings. They sat, defeated. Understanding glistened in Arthur's eyes, he knew what was coming. Merlin however didn't, he sat in a hunched position thoughtfully. _

"_I don't understand why we're not dead already" He murmured, his voice sounding dry. _

"'_Coz, Cenred will want to torture me first, to find out what I know" He replies, barely any emotion noticeable in his voice. Merlin glanced at him, hoping for a grin, a joke, although he knew he would find none. But the look of seriousness on the princes face scared him. _

"_Aren't you afraid?" He asked, his eyes slightly widened. _

Arthur barely reacted. They sat in silence for a moment, both looking for a way out. But their heads whirled on useless thoughts, every hope seemed impossible, every escape out of reach. Time seemed to slow down, but in reality the clock was ticking, minutes were going by like seconds, and hours like minutes. Then there was footsteps, and Arthur snapped his head up, jumping to his feet in an instant. Merlin copied, although a little slower. There was a click as the door was unlocked, and they shared a look before gazing at the door. Although weapon less they were prepared to put up a fight.

The door was pushed open, two masked men entered, only their eyes, darkened with hate were visible. Merlin took a step back, eyeing the sharp swords in their hands. Arthur held his ground, almost standing protectively over Merlin. The guards waited, swords posed as another set of footsteps sounded. A familiar blonde woman appeared in the cell, a grim smile plastered to her face, filling Arthur with disgust. She approached them with ease, no fear, only control. Morgause stared deeply into his eyes.

"Hello Arthur" She said coldly, eyes blazing. Arthur scowled at her. "are you willing to confess what you know, or do we have to force it out of you?" She asked, enjoyment in her voice.

"you already know the answer to that" He replied darkly, causing Morgause's grin to widen.

"Very well" She replied, turning to her guards, she snapped an order. "take him"

Arthur prepared himself to fight, to struggle, and he thought of some way to regain a sword. But the guards pushed passed him and lunged for Merlin in a swift movement. Arthur turned to help in an instant, but was thrown back as Morgause's eyes turned gold.

"No! What are you doing?" He question, trying to struggle against her spell, but without success. He watched in horror as Merlin was pinned against the cell wall. Merlin kicked out, but it was worthless. It was the skinny boy, against armed, muscular men, and a sorcerer.

Merlin struggled, the tip of a sword positioned on his neck.

"Let him go!" Arthur protested, still struggling to get up.

"Watch Arthur and see your friend squeal in pain" Morgause retorted, her voice icy.

One of the men struck Merlin in the leg, causing his servant to fall to his floor, biting his lip to stop crying out. The next guard jumped on top of him, removing a dagger from his boots. He ran the dagger across Merlin's chest, who kicked up into the guards chest, pushing him off. It gave Merlin a chance to roll onto his feet, his chest bleeding, although the wound wasn't deep.

However, the other guard did not allow Merlin to take any advantage, and tackled him, giving the first guard a chance to recover. Arthur had, had enough watching his friend…his best friend be tortured. Morgause had her eyes off him, and on Merlin instead. He used this to his advantage, kicking her in the feet and tripping her. She fell shocked, the spell broken and Arthur was able to get to his feet. He turned, kicking the unprepared guard in the back. A cowardly move? Maybe, but it was more than this scum deserved. As the guard crumpled on the floor, he stole the sword, and finished him off. Then he caught sight of the other one, who turned to face him. The man didn't last long, Arthur was dangerous and full of fury, and stabbed him through the heart.

He met Merlin's gaze, and watched as his eyes glazed over, and his servant fell unconscious. He rushed to Merlin's side, forgetting about Morgause, until he head her call out.

"Guards!" Her voice rung strong, she was back on her feet. He heard the sound of men approaching, his heart sank. It must have been at least twenty if not more.

**So should I continue? Please review with your answer!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all the reviews, this truly is the best reviewed story I have ever done. This chapter isn't as good, I wasn't in the mood for writing today, and my brain isn't working. So sorry about this, and I can't do any longer at the moment. **

In the other cell Gwen and Elyan sat in complete silence, their thoughts on what had happened to their companions. Well, in Elyan case, what had happened to his failed rescuers and his sisters friends. Prince Arthur. He was still in shock from what he had heard his Gwen say, it appeared that it was love. Only Gwen could capture the heart of the prince. He smirked at that thought, which Gwen saw.

"What?" She asked, confused, and a little hopeful. He turned, his smile wider.

"You!" He exclaimed. She raised an eyebrow.

"Me?" She asked again, completely lost.

"You and the prince" He explained, and Gwen nodded, then looked at him, after absorbing what he said.

"So, it doesn't mean anything" She retorted, dismissing the subject unsuccessfully. Thankfully Elyan let it drop with a large grin.

The conversation hadn't helped Gwen, she was terrified, not just for herself, not just for her brother, or Merlin but Arthur. Arthur was the one Cenred had needed, and now he had him, what would happen. She was also worried for Morgana, but the ward had been acting strange, almost sinister. But Gwen had taken it for the fact she had been kidnapped and held prisoner for over a year. That would take its toll on anyone.

Merlin stared into blackness. His head was banging as if it had been trampled by a horse. His side felt sticky, but he wasn't aware enough to figure out why. He couldn't form proper thoughts. There was a loud buzzing sound in his mind, chasing away every coherent thought. He didn't even have the strength to move his body, he couldn't remember how. Lights started to flash in front of him, making him more disorientated. He watched the colours with interest, purple, green and red. All flashing around in shapeless forms, seemingly at random.

After a while, the lights started to form a picture. He became lost in a flash. He was in a dream. He knew he was dreaming, but he didn't care. He didn't know how to wake up if he wanted to. He breathed deeply and fell into un-waking sleep.

Arthur stood back, sword gripped tightly in his expert hand. As the guards circled him, clocking any chance of escape. As the first charged at him, he sliced the over-confident guard, ripping through his stomach. The rest were a little more thoughtful in their attack, working together to overwhelm him. He backed away further, striking with his sword in random directions, there were to many for him to fight properly, and they were strong. He kicked a couple back, but they kept on coming, flowing in a ceaseless tide.

He opened his mouth in a soundless scream as he was caught on the side. He fell on his side, and squeezed his eyes shut, expecting the death blow. He shouldn't have been so naïve.

"Wait," Morgause ordered, and his eyes flickered open. She was walking over to him. He watched as she bent over him, her eyes burning with cunning. "Anything to tell me, Arthur Pendragon?" She asked, her voice sounding like a snake. His gaze caught the limp body of Merlin, then flashed back. Rage burning inside.

"Nothing" he retorted, his voice strong.

"Fine" She spat back. "Remove them" She commanded, and the guards lifted him onto his feet, snatching his sword away. He struggled as other guards lifted Merlin as well. Guilt filled him as he realised that he had dragged Merlin here, the servant didn't have to come, none of them had to gone. Of course he wouldn't have left Gwen's brother to die, but It hadn't involved Merlin or Morgana, and he could have gone without Gwen. Although, the more sensible part of him reminded him of all the times Merlin had followed him through thick and thin. Merlin had always been there when death seemed only on the horizon, and some how, through it all, they both managed to escape unharmed.

He was yanked away, his feet dragging across the stone floor as he struggled.

**Okay, so I had trouble writing this chapter, bit of writers block although I do know where it is going, it is just a little hard to get into it straight away. As always r&r!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow! 15 reviews!**

Valkyrie Vamp-l**ol, your comment made me laugh**

CrazyIsTheClue **-thanks I know what u mean about arwen despite the face I like it**

cooking-ninja18-**short but too the point :D**

warriorlightangel-**I know the writers tease us!**

Beizanten**-thanks!**

coymelody**-lol, very to the point**

Yukka Sam-**If it is wrong, then shame on must people on this site!**

FireChildSlytherin5-**sweet**

Emachinescat-**won't have to wait long!**

Jessi009-**Thanks for the support, but I think I got over itI only replied to those with an account and this will be the last time I do this, as it is very time consuming, might do it at the end who knows! Anyway enjoy!**

Merlin shifted painfully in his sleep, his slight movement pulling him from the black void in which he was currently occupying. He opened his eyes. He looked around, realising that his surroundings had not changed. Except for one thing.

"Arthur!" His voice rung through the empty cell as he struggled to his feet, immediately regretting his action. His whole world began to spin, he leant against the cell wall. His legs were shaking and he knew he could full any second. Then he had the sharp pain. It sent vibrations through his body. He looked down at himself groaning as he realised he was covered in his own blood. He allowed himself to slide back onto a sitting position, gripping his chest in an attempt to stop the bleeding.

He lifted his shirt cautiously, unprepared for the sight that greeted him. He flinched at the ghastly wound that spread across his body. The cut was rough and had jagged, sharp edges. It was a sickening, dark shade of red, with purple bruises smothering it from both sides. The bruises were different shade of purple where it had bruised differently, and then, closer to the cut was a deep shade of yellow. He didn't have to be a physician to know that it was infected.

The rest of his body wasn't in much better shape either. He tried to focus himself on something, like a way to escape. If he was able to get up that is. But his mind was reluctant to work. Giving up he rested his head on the cold walls, falling back into unconsciousness in moments.

_Flash-forward_

_He faced her, eyes blazing. His breath was in ragged gulps, sweat glistened on his forehead. His gaze never strayed from her, and hers never strayed from him. They were locked in combat, unaware of all that was around them. The rest of the world was meaningless, time was stopped, everyone stopped and stared for their sake. They were all that matter. _

"_Are you ready to die?" Her voice rings out strongly, burning him to the core. _

"_Always"_

_Flash-forward_

He opened his eyes with a start, hearing the crash of a door. He looked around wildly, not knowing what to expect. "Hello Merlin" His heart skips a beat, the voice far too familiar, yet so unfamiliar. He was still getting use to the icy vibes that spread through him when she spoke. She was evil, but she could have been so much more.

"Morgana" He replied in a cold monotone, shifting himself so he could see her better. The first thing he noticed was that she was alone. Their was silence, his heartbeat was the only thing that kept him alert.

"They told me you were in here" She stated, her voice hinting at mockery, as she took a step nearer him. He made no move to back away. He narrowed his eyes, but otherwise didn't respond.

"They told me you were injured" She continued, obviously trying to get a reaction out of him. Let her try, she won't get any. She circled him, her hair bouncing on her back as she moved. She bent down next to him, so they were face to face.

"Tell me Merlin, do you know where your precious prince is?" She hissed at him, her mouth twitching up in a sly grin. She knew what she was doing. Merlin felt his blood boil, his gaze burnt spitefully into her.

"Why are you doing this? He was your friend, you were like siblings" They are siblings, he added to himself. Morgana just scowled at him.

"You wouldn't understand!" She growled at him.

"I think I would" He retorted, not taken his eyes off her as she paced the cell. She glared at him hatefully.

"Oh shut up Merlin, you are useless" She snapped, he raised an eyebrow, aware he was treading on thin ice.

"Then why come here?" He asked. She stared deep into him, her eyes glowing darkly.

"Because, you are useful when it comes to Arthur" And with that she turned and left.

**What do you think? I thought I ought to add a little Morgana, I do love her despite the fact I hate her. Might end up as Morgana/Merlin, in later chapters, but nothing serious, just a tad. Depends on whether you think it would be good?**


	4. author notes

Okay guys, loving the reviews and I seriously can't wait to continue the story as I totally know where it is going, but I probably will be slow on the update, probably after half-term as I am in a professional play! Seriously can't believe I made the audition. Anyway, just to tell you I may be away for a little while, away from writing anyway.


	5. Chapter 4

**Slightly shorted chapter this time, but like I said, I am short on time, but I had to do this chapter or I never would. I hope you enjoy, this has Merlin POV and Arthur's POV**

Arthur stared at the empty cell walls, wishing that his brain would just shut off. If they didn't kill him now, he would die of boredom. He felt far too guilty to be this bored, with his friends in danger. His mind flashed to Gwen, he didn't know what had happened to her, he hoped she was alright. Then Merlin, last time he had seen him, he had been bleeding and unconscious. His heart was beating fast, but he couldn't get his body in the state of fear and worry, although he might have been scared numb. He rested his head, wondering if he should attempt to escape.

* * *

Merlin struggled to his feet upon waking, deciding that now was the time to escape before he was attacked again. He examined his wound again, realising it hadn't approved. His eyes flashed gold.

"Tre padasser cle!" He exclaimed, feeling strength returning to his body, then felt most of it fade. He stumbled, but kept himself upright. He examined the wound again, he could feel it throbbing from the effects of the spell. He frowned, maybe he should have practised that spell a bit, although he hadn't really had another opportunity. He cautiously took a step forward, finding he could still support himself without pain. It would have to do for now.

He approached the door, his eyes flashing gold as he heard the click. He smiled. He pushed the door open, looking around for guards. He spotted two standing with their backs to him. His blue eyes flashed gold once again, the guards were thrown across the wall with sudden, unexpected and wild force. They were hit instantly unconscious. Merlin jumped back shocked. His eyes were still glowing gold and a gust of wind was building up behind him, he could feel it burning inside him, like a fire had suddenly ignited inside him. His body began to feel frail, and he was sinking slowly to the floor, struggling to breath. The invisible barrier seem to fail, and the magic was released.

It flowed through the air, radiating in gold streak from his body. It smashed the brick walls, the ceiling came crashing down around him, his body paralysed he barely registered what was happening. He then felt strong, yet delicate hands grip him. He felt himself yanked backwards, out of harms way. His gaze was darkening around him, he could feel his body throbbing with the powerful magic that was escaping. He blinked, sight blurring as he tried to stay awake, but his mind dulled, and he fell again into a uncomfotable sleep.

* * *

Arthur padded across the cell looking for an opportunity, but finding none. He continued to pace, the gentle sound of his footsteps calming his nerves. It wasn't until he heard a loud crash, then felt the whole room shake that he came out of his trance. He looked around, confused. The floor was still shaking, and he could hear the sound of rubble falling. He was thrown back against the far wall. At first he was worried, and slightly disorientated, until he saw what he had been looking for. An escape. The whole wall had collapsed. He glanced around, and used the moment to disappear into the shadows.

His eyes widened at the scene. The whole ceiling had collapsed in on itself, the pillar that had been holding it up had been severely damaged. He wondered what could have caused this. He kicked some of the rubble aside with his foot, examining it as he crouched lower. Then he noticed a limp hand. He moved towards it, his heart filling with disgust. He knew it was one of the guards, although he was relieved greatly to check it. He stole the masked mans sword, and turned away, hearing footsteps approach. He hid as he saw several guards rush pass, and didn't move until they disappeared from sight.

He crept down the corridor in silence, making a mental list of things he had to do before he could leave. He looked around, searching for a sign. He was obviously in the dungeons so Merlin and the others should be near. Or so he hoped. He knew for a fact that Merlin was injured, and hoped that he was still alive. But what had befallen Gwen was a mystery, and it was eating him alive. His heart was beating faster as he thought of her beautiful features. Then he thoughts of Morgana, what had happened to her? Cenred would be more interested in her then the others as she was the king's ward, his adopted sister. Uther had spent a year searching for her, she would hold a good ransom, or a good way to break him. He broke his thoughts away, deciding that it wasn't helping anyone.

**Yeah just a little insight, I think that was a better way to escape. Don't worry Merlin isn't burried under the rubble, but only thanks to his strange saviour. I wonder who…**


	6. Chapter 5

**Sorry for late update, but this chapter is my longest yet, although not much happens in this chapter. So Enjoy. And please Review as I didn't get many.**

Merlin opened his eyes, his vision dim and fuzzy. He waited, unable to do much. He could barely move. He felt that if he did, his bones would rub against each other, and that simple motion would cause them to turn into dust. It wasn't a pleasant feeling. But his mind wasn't working well enough to respond to his faster than normal pulse, which was racing faster than Arthur horse. Arthur. He knew Arthur…Arthur Pendragon, the prat prince. He might have grinned slightly, but if he had, he didn't register it. Arthur, Arthur, Arthur. Arthur. He kept repeating to himself, hoping that other memories would come flooding back, and wash over him. It didn't work.

"Relax, your body needs to recover, and so does your mind, give it a moment, don't strain it" He heard a delicate voice warn him, the voice floating over his head in a sort of strange tune. He noted that, although delicate, it was also sharp. Like glass, fragile and painful. Did he know this person? He didn't think he recognised the voice, but who knows. Maybe he knew the woman. He groaned slightly as he moved his body, unsure of his position.

"WH…ho…" He muttered, his throat feeling dry and underused. Thankfully she understood what she was trying to say.

"Nobody really, just exploring" She replied, and if Merlin had been a little more aware, like he usually was, he would have been able to detect a subtle lie, hidden beneath a part truth. But he didn't. "I'm Medea" She added, her voice sounded further away now. She didn't seem to like talking about herself, even if it was just normal topics, for an abnormal situation.

"Merlin" He replied with a curt nod, finding his voice.

The world seemed to swim as he came to his sense, his eyes no longer shielding him from the harsh light in the…tunnel, corridor, passage? He didn't know. He turned his head looking for the woman…Medea. He spotted her, his eyes glinted with surprise. She was obviously strong; he could see she was gripping a weapon, a golden encrusted sword, line with jewels. She wore golden armour, similar to Camelot's silver. Her hair was loose, rolling off her head in messy strands. It was a strange colour, not quite blonde, but not quite brown. It was as if it was stuck in between the two colours, undecided. She turned to look at him, and he took in her facial feature. She wasn't much to look at if he was honest, her skin looked over stretched, and at breaking point, and her chin pointed out far too much. But she had a pretty nose, and stunning eyes, like the depths of the sea, blue enough to match the Warlock himself. But the two good features didn't make up for the draw back. She was biting her lips, and she seemed, almost angry…almost scared. But beneath that she felt strangely in control. It was a strange mix, and he didn't think he had ever met anyone like her, or he ever would again.

"What happened?" He asked, unsure of how stable his memories were now, but at least he could sense them returning. She looked him straight into his eyes, and he wondered if she was deciding whether to tell him or not. But if she was, she had decided to tell him.

"Your magic was released, due to a miss-enchantment, and using a powerful spell to soon, your body wasn't able to shut it off" She explained, ignoring the shocked look on his face as she expressed his magic so easily. That made him wonder.

"Are you a sorcerer?" He asked with curiosity and even hope in his eyes. She studied him for a moment, before shaking her head.

"No, not anymore, a few basic healing spells and that's it" She replied, and he was about to question her on 'not anymore' but he didn't have the chance as she whipped around, and started stalking off.

"Where are you going?" He asked, slightly panicky, she slowed, eyes narrowed.

"You're fine now, you don't need me" She retorted, and he heard the pride shining through her voice.  
"I don't even know where I am" He argued unwilling to be left alone.

"You're in danger and so am I" She shrugged off, trying to sneak away again.

"Then let me come with you" He pleaded.

"You're in more danger with me" She warned, her voice slightly confused..

"Does it matter?" He retorted "I don't know where I am, I'm injured and my magic seems out of control, and they probably would either kill me on sight, or torture me, none of which sound pleasant to me"

"You'd be surprised" She muttered, loud enough for him to hear.

"Maybe I will" He nodded, pushing himself to his feet. She shrugged, giving in.

"Fine, but hurry up"

**Not Morgana, but my Oc, but don't worry this isn't going to be romance between them, I hate it when people do that, no offence, but it is beyond impossible to happen, and usually isn't very enjoyable, like most soppy slashy fics. I better stop now before I get some haters XD Anyway, can I please get some R&R as I was put off last chapter with 6, I mean, was it not good? How come I've been getting less reviews as this story goes on, no one interested anymore?**


	7. Chapter 6

**Yes I'm back and kicking ass with an even longer chapter! And thanks for all the reviews, good to see you are still all enjoying it!**

Merlin walked behind Medea, his eyes scanning the area as his brain started working again. They had been walking in silence for a while, and he got the idea Medea wasn't the chatty sort, or maybe she was just preoccupied. She paused, glancing around. He just managed to skid to a halt before he came bashing into her. It was then that he noticed, no longer worrying about putting one foot in front of the other, that his chest seemed fine. Either his brain was playing tricks with him, or he had truly been sliced across the chest, possibly even a rib broken, but he wasn't feeling a thing. He lifted his shirt. He saw that what was left of the wound was hidden by a white bandaged that clung itself round him to the back. It was slightly stained a pinkish colour, but other than that, no other sign of injury. He glanced at the back of Medea's guessing magic was involved.

"What spell did you use?" He asked, a little annoyed when Medea seemed to ignore him, but just as he was about to have a go she turned round, a quizzical look on her face.

"What do you mean?"

"My chest, it was hurt badly, very badly, but now it is fine" He added, trying to get a response. She shrugged and then smiled.

"It was hurt, but not that hurt, the sword had only just brushed the tip of the skin" She replied, a little too quickly for his liking.

"But I saw and felt the wound?" He retorted, frustrated at her excuse, why was she lying about her magic, when she knew he was in the same boat.

"That was your mind hallucinating from the shock, all I did was bandage the minor wound you received" She replied, shrugging and turning away, an innocent look over-played on her face, but he sense she would answer to more questions about this topic.

They continued walking, the pace much faster then before. A thought kept returning to his mind, unable to ignore it. His friends. Arthur and Qwen with her brother, he needed to help them. He wondered what had befallen them. He had a feeling that Arthur was relatively safe for the moment, some instinct inside of him that he often felt, the same instinct that would catch fire if he thought Arthur was in any sort of danger. But he didn't have the same connection with Qwen or Elyan, so he didn't have an idea what had befallen them. He knew that is Cenred was willing to use him to get to Arthur, he wouldn't be against using Gwen, after all that was the only reason Arthur was here. But he had some sense of tiny false hope that Cenred had more dignity than to torture a woman. Not that he truly believed that.

"Medea, I don't suppose you know where they keep prisoners?" He asked, deciding he would have to find them.

"Cells" She replied not turning to him, but he could somehow imagined a glimmer in her eyes from the senseless joke.

"And where are they?" He persisted, hearing a loud sigh from the strange woman in front of him.

"Where I found you, I imagine there all in the same place…Why?" She questioned, still not facing him, and still walking as fast as ever.

"My friends are in there" He told, in a determined voice, which made her halt immediately and snap her head towards him.

"I'm not going back, I have come far enough, and you slowed me down" She hissed, Merlin took a step back, surprised by her sudden anger.

"But I can't leave them" He exclaimed, Medea grunted. "Please Medea" He pleaded. She looked away, as if contemplating her answer.

"Why would I?" She asked at last.

"Because I need your help" He admitted, although he was sure he could do fine on his own, though he fancied having someone to help locate him, and hold of the hostile guards. She was silent for a moment, which seemed to last a lifetime.

"Fine, but quickly, then you repay me the favour" She agreed, Merlin raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?"

"I came here for a reason, and that is revenge on Cenred" She snapped, making Merlin jumped. He didn't believe in revenge, but he would understand with a man like Cenred.

"Fine"

* * *

Arthur kept walking, looking for the cells that would hold his friend, while trying to stay undetected. He gripped his sword tighter as he kept creeping around. He was looking mainly for Gwen, but he was equally worried about his injured man servant. He smiled slightly, realising he was risking his lives for servants, another thing that made him different from his father. He had always agreed with equal right, or…equal right to live at least. He knew if he was anything like his father, he would have found Morgana, and left. But thankfully he wasn't.

He lowered himself to the ground as he heard footsteps approaching and saw several guards rush pass him. He let them go, unwilling to be caught. I wonder what all that was about he thought to himself. He stood back up very slowly, glancing around a corner he spotted another cell door, guarded by a familiar guard who was sitting and staring blankly. He smiled, searching his mind for a clever plan. Then frowned unable to come up with one. God, I wish Merlin was here, he somehow, despite appearances, could be very clever. Of course he would never admit that to him, or anyone. He could hardly believe he admitted it to himself.

Tearing his mind away from hid friend, he decided that it was only one guard, and he was prince Arthur of Camelot, now holding a sword, making him a deadly fighting machine. He turned around the corner, his footsteps alerting the guard to his presence. He raised his sword ready for combat.

**Dun dun duuun! I'm sure you all know that if it hadn't been for Merlin in this part of the episode Arthur would have been dead, but then again, it was Merlin that forced him into it. Quite literally, but Arthur did it to him first. Anyway, continue to R&R, and yes this part is linked to the episode, because they are still in the same place, in a way this is just an Au, if they hadn't come up with their ridiculous plan. Anyway, I'm tired and want to go to bed, night night.**


End file.
